Edward Smedley
Rev. Edward Smedley (12 September 1788 - 29 June 1836) was an English poet, cleric, and miscellaneous writer. Life Smedley was born in the Sanctuary, Westminster, the 2nd son of the Rev. Edward Smedley the elder by his wife Hannah (4th daughter of George Bellas of Willey, county Surrey).Barker, 395. Edward the son was sent to Westminster school as a home boarder in 1795, before he had completed his 7th year. He became a king's scholar in 1800, and was elected head to Trinity College, Cambridge, in 1805. He obtained the wooden spoon in 1809, graduating with a B.A. in the same year, and an M.A. in 1812. As a middle bachelor he gained one of the members' prizes for Latin prose in 1810, and in the following year he gained a similar distinction as a senior bachelor. He was elected to a fellowship of Sidney-Sussex College in 1812. Smedley was ordained deacon in September 1811, and took priest's orders in the following year. Through the kindness of his father's old friend, Gerrard Andrewes, Smedley became preacher at St. James's Chapel, Tottenham Court Road, and in July 1815 was appointed clerk in orders of St. James's parish, Westminster. Smedley vacated his fellowship on his marriage, on 8 Jan. 1816. Shortly afterwards he became evening lecturer at St. Giles's, Camberwell, a post which he held for a few years only. By his wife Mary, youngest daughter of James Hume of Wandsworth Common, Surrey, secretary of the customs, he had several children. In 1819 he resigned his appointment of clerk in orders of St. James's parish, and took to teaching in addition to his literary and clerical work. In 1822 he accepted the editorship of the Encyclopædia Metropolitana. He commenced his duties with the 7th part, and continued to hold the post of editor until his death. Smedley was a frequent contributor to the ‘British Critic’ and to the ‘Penny Cyclopædia,’ as well. Owing to his increasing deafness, he was compelled in 1827 to give up taking pupils, and in the following year he became totally deaf. In 1829 he was collated by the bishop of Lincoln to the prebend of Sleaford, and in 1831 he resigned his preachership at St. James's Chapel. In spite of his many bodily infirmities he continued his literary labours until within a few months of his death. He died after a lingering illness, aged 47, and was buried at Dulwich. Writing His Poems; with a Selection from his Correspondence and a Memoir of his Life, London, 8vo, were published by his widow in 1837. Smedley was also author of the following works: ‘A Few Verses, English and Latin,’ 1812, anon. ‘The Death of Saul and Jonathan, a Prize Poem,’ London, 1814, 8vo; 2nd ed. London, 1814, 8vo. ‘Jephthah, a Prize Poem,’ London, 1814, 8vo. ‘Jonah: a Poem,’ London, 1815, 8vo. ‘Prescience, or the Secrets of Divination: a Poem in two parts,’ London, 1816, 12mo. ‘Religio Clerici: a Churchman's Epistle verse,’ London, 1818, 8vo, anon. ‘A Churchman's second Epistle verse,’ London, 1819, 8vo, anon. ‘The Parson's Choice of Town or Country: an Epistle to a Young Divine verse,’ London, 1821, 8vo, anon. These last three poems were republished under the title of ‘Religio Clerici: two Epistles by a Churchman, with Notes; a new edition,’ &c., London, 1821, 8vo. ‘Fables of my Garden.’ These were written by Smedley in verse for his children, and were privately printed (see Memoir, p. 346). ‘Lux Renata: a Protestant's Epistle verse, with Notes,’ London, 1827, 8vo, anon. This poem had been previously printed privately. ‘The Marriage in Cana: a Prize Poem,’ London, 1828, 8vo. ‘Saul at Endor: a Dramatic Sketch Seatonian Prize Poem,’ London, 1829, 8vo. ‘A very short Letter from one old Westminster to another, touching some Matters connected with their School,’ London, 1829, 8vo, anon. ‘Sketches from Venetian History,’ London, 1831–2, 12mo; 2 vols. anon. These formed vols. xx. and xxxii. of Murray's ‘Family Library,’ and were reprinted in Harper's ‘Family Library,’ New York, 1844, 12mo, 2 vols. ‘History of the Reformed Religion in France,’ London, 1832–4, 8vo, 3 vols. These formed vols. iii. vi. and viii. of Rivington's ‘Theological Library,’ and were reprinted in New York, 1834, 18mo, 3 vols. ‘History of France: Part I., from the Final Partition of the Empire of Charlemagne, a.d. 843, to the Peace of Cambray, a.d. 1529,’ London, 1836, 8vo. This formed vol. x. of the ‘Library of Useful Knowledge.’ Recognition Smedley won the Seatonian Prize for English verse in 1813, 1814, 1827, and 1828. The Tribute: A Collection of miscellaneous unpublished poems by various authors, London, 1837, 8vo, was edited by the Marquis of Northampton for the benefit of Smedley's family.Barker, 396. Publications Poetry *''A Few Verses: English and Latin''. London: Cawthorn, 1812. *''The Death of Saul and Jonathan: A poem''. London: W. Bulmer, for John Murray / J. Deighton & Sons, Cambridge, 1814. *''Jephthah: A poem''. London: W. Bulmer, for John Murray / John Deighton & Sons, Cambridge., 1814. *''Jonah: A poem''. London: W. Bulmer, for John Murray / John Deighton & Sons, Cambridge., 1815. *''Prescience; or, The secrets of divination: A poem, in two parts''. London: W. Bulmer, for John Murray, 1816. *''The Marriage in Cana: A poem''. London: John Murray, 1828. *''Saul at Endor: A dramatic sketch''. London: Baldwin & Cradock, 1829. Non-fiction *''Religio Clerici: A churchman's epistle''. London: John Murray, 1818. *''A Churchman's Second Epistle''. London: John Murray, 1819. *''The Parson's Choice of Town or Country: An epistle to a young divine''. London: John Murray, 1821. *''The Preparation of the Righteous: A sermon''. London: Mills, Jowett & Mills (late Bensley), for J. Mawman / C. & J. Rivington, 1825. *''Lux Renata: A Protestant's epistle, with notes''. London: J. Mawman / C. & J. Rivington, 1827. *''A Very Short Letter from One Old Westminster to Another''. London: 1829. *''Sketches from Venetian History''. (2 volumes), London: John Murray, 1831; New York: Harper, 1832. *''History of the Reformed Religion in France''. (3 volumes), London: J.G. & F. Rivington, 1832; New York: Harper, 1834. *''The History of France: From the final partition of the empire of Charlemagne, A.D. 843, to the peace of Cambray, A.D. 1529''. London: Baldwin & Cradock, 1836. Collected editions *''Poems by the Late Rev. Edward Smedley, A. M.; with a selection from his correspondence and a memoir of his life''. London: Baldwin & Cradock, 1837. Edited *''Encyclopedia Metropolitana; or, Universal dictionary of knowledge''. London: B. Fellows et al, 1845. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Smedley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 20, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Nov. 20, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Rev. Edward Smedley (1788-1836) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Smedley, Edward Category:1788 births Category:1836 deaths Category:English Anglican priests Category:English writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets